A Space in Your Heart for Me
by Mi-chan's Soundless Voice
Summary: A.U. Zero was the first human model who got into the top 5 Studios to work in. Kaname, a famous model from Studio 1, was assigned to have a photo shoot with Zero and on the very first encounter, Zero experienced feelings that were still unsure. Kaname, on the other hand, made sure and knew that Zero seemed like a good catch. Will pure, true love find ways to get these two together?
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be my second story about my favorite yaoi pairing: Kaname x Zero! XD I hope that you'll enjoy this story just as much as my first one. :3**

**In this story, Zero and Kaname are models who never really worked with each other but are going to. LOL. Anyway, Zero models for a reason while Kaname models because his family is very well-known in showbiz but that doesn't mean he didn't want to model.**

**Now... let my story: "A Space in Your Heart for Me" guide you to relaxation and not to mention... fan-girling! XD Maybe...**

* * *

Click.

The sound of snapshots can be heard in the room. Several props, backdrops, and equipment for lighting can be seen if a random person would just walk in. But, maybe the person's eyes wouldn't linger on those things for more than a second. This is because there is something more alluring to them that can be seen at the center of the room.

"Kiryu-san, can you tilt your head a little higher?" The source of the snapshot sounds, the photographer, asked the person of whom his pictures are being taken.

"Like this?" The male asked, tilting his head up in a certain angle that might even make everyone in the room fawn over him.

"Perfect Kiryu-san." Taking another shot, the photographer stood up. "That's about a wrap for today. You did well as usual Kiryu-san." He smiled at the silver-headed model sitting on a crimson sofa prop.

"I'm glad that I did well Jin-san." The silverette smiled and waved good-bye to his photographer before heaving a sigh. He leaned back onto the soft, crimson-colored couch. "I'm beat..."

"Zero-san!" The said silverette turned his head to the familiar voice of his 'four-eyed' manager. "Thanks for your hard work." He smiled.

"Heh. Hearing that from you isn't really giving me that fulfilling feeling Kenji." Zero crossed his arms across his chest. He never really was in good terms with his manager and yet, why did he even end up with this four-eyed Kenji guy?

"That's no way to speak to your manager Kiryu-san." The tone in Kenji's voice was rather ironic. Just because he was 'managing' Zero as a model doesn't mean he should abuse that power, AND Kenji only calls Zero 'Kiryu-san' when he has something that would piss the silverette off.

"What's the news Megane-san?" Zero asked with a hiss. This isn't good.

"You need to pack every one of your things here and immediately go to Studio 1." Kenji said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"What?" _Studio 1. Isn't that studio used by the famous model Kaname Kuran of the well-known Kuran family? Not that I care about the guy but...why?_

"You'll be having a photo shoot with Kuran-sama." To this, the silverette's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" He shouted in disbelief. He was shocked because not only is he going to meet the rich bastard but he's even going to have a photo shoot with him!

* * *

In Studio 1...

Two people where standing in the room, one was a burgundy-eyed brunette and the other was a blonde with emerald eyes.

"Takuma, what's next on my schedule?" The famous model, Kaname Kuran asked his manager who also happened to be his best friend. Kaname just finished his 4th photo shoot of the day and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He was dead tired.

"You're having another photo shoot of course." Takuma just smiled, holding a clip board which contained the brunette's schedule and several other things. The blonde caught the sigh of frustration his friend heaved. He guessed that the word 'photo shoot' kind of drained Kaname's energy a little too much. "Don't worry about it Kaname. You're not doing the photo shoot alone." Kaname's ears were drawn to that sudden declaration.

"What do you mean Takuma?" Kaname narrowed his eyes at his manager/best friend. It's happened several times before but Kaname had clearly showed his displeasure to working with others that are aiming at his fame. "If that vampire tries to take advantage of me-" Kaname's sentence was cut off by the blonde.

"Oh but it isn't a vampire." The blonde smiled, causing Kaname's eyes to widen a fraction. "The human model from Studio 5, Zero Kiryu, will be your photo shoot groupie." Takuma had flowers around him as he flipped over some papers on his clip board.

"A human?" Kaname was caught off guard because of that. _A human huh? I've never heard of a human able to get to work into the top 5 Studios. He must be exceptionally beautiful._ As if reading Kaname's mind, Takuma faced his clip board to his friend.

"Here's a photo of him Kaname." Staring into the picture the blonde had made him view, Kaname's eyes were wide from surprise.

"Indeed, he is quite a beautiful person." He admitted and Takuma couldn't help but chuckle as he saw a small dust of pink ghost over his friend's cheeks. _Has my dear friend fallen for a beautiful human? Oh dear... I think he's going to aim for him already._

Hearing a series of knocks, the two vampires turned their heads to the door of the studio.

"Oh? Pardon the intrusion." Kenji popped his head out and both Kaname and Takuma sweat-dropped at the human's weirdness.

"You are... Kenji Nozuka-san, right?" Takuma asked. No random person would just waltz in Studio 1, so maybe this was the model, Zero Kiryuu's, manager.

"Yes I am!" He smiled widely before stepping inside the room and opening the door a further bit wider for his model to come in.

Zero came in with a simple dark lavender shirt perfectly clinging to his torso and white jeans. He didn't like dressing up fancy at all so he stayed to simplicity. At first, the silverette's eyes were mostly focused on the dark pavement of the studio, which was very opposite to his light colored one, before hesitantly looking up to see the face of the so cold 'famous-model' Kaname Kuran.

"Eh?" Takuma and Kaname let out a small surprised sound but still remained well-composed. Actually, they were really letting their emotions out on the inside.

_He even looks better in person..._ Kaname thought, trying to remember not to let his jaw hit the floor due to the silverette's gorgeousness. _This is Zero Kiryu huh? I still can't believe that he's actually this gorgeous AND a human at that. Wait... what? He might just be another person trying to take advantage of my fame. I need to make sure..._

"I'm Takuma Ichijou. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Zero-kun." Takuma smiled, not even hesitating to shake the male's hand. _This has got to be a bishounen that came to life from one of my mangas!_

"O-oh...yeah... I'm Zero Kiryu." _Zero-kun? No one has ever called me that before. _Being called by his name and adding '-kun' to it was rather unusual for him. But, it wasn't really a huge matter for the silverette.

"I'm the manager, and this is Kaname Kuran, my model and my best friend." Introductions were a first. Sure, they were really common but having it with such a 'famous' person just felt a little awkward for Zero.

Staring up at the introduced brunette, Zero's eyes were locked to Kaname's. Burgundy was staring into lavender for who-knows-how-long almost making their gaze at each other serious and intimate. Silence was in the room and tension had risen up after 5 seconds before Kaname showed the silverette a small but true smile from the heart, making Zero feel a small amount of heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'm Kaname Kuran. I'm looking forward to working with you, _Zero_." He said this as he walked towards the lavender-eyed male. Getting into a 2 ft. range in between them, Kaname took Zero's hand and raised it up to his lips before giving it a small peck. This action right after how Zero heard his given name being uttered in that kind of tone was too much and he couldn't help but blush a deep scarlet before retracting his hand quickly from the brunette model, something the Kuran had not expect at all.

"Sorry to disappoint you, _Kuran._ I am a man and I'm afraid I don't fall for the same sex. Plus, I am not looking forward to working with you." It was scary for a moment there. Zero had actually said something like that to the model whom everyone would die for just to even get a small glance from him. But, this intrigued the vampire to no end and Takuma was fidgeting so much in worry that Kaname might kill the human on-the-spot.

"You're a feisty one aren't you, _Zero_." There it goes again, the intimate calling of the silverette's name. However, Kaname couldn't have been more pleased that the silverette wasn't like the other models at all. He treated him as if they were just merely co-models and are at the same level unlike previous times (that didn't really work out) where in models would address him with high authority and would also fawn over him even if they were just in the same room.

"Likewise to you, _Kuran._" It was very strange for one person to call the other by his/her given name while the other person calls the other by his/her surname. Way too strange to understand but not for these two. Kaname was smirking inwardly at the very first person who defied him and amused him much more than anything could.

"Well then..." Everyone's eyes turned to Takuma who sighed in relief then smiled. "Introductions are done so... you two will start your photo shoot early tomorrow morning."

"What?" Kenji finally had something to say. He was feeling a little left out from the 'extravagant looking' group in the studio that he had to remain silent for a while. "I thought that the photo shoot will start now, Ichijou-san?" The 'megane' was confused. Just a little earlier id he receive information from the blonde that the 'president' wanted studio 1 and studio 5's models to have a photo shoot for a 'BIG-HIT' magazine and see how it'll turn out, but now the Ichijou was saying that the photo shoot will start early tomorrow morning? What the heck!

"Now, now, I know that I told you that the photo shoot was to take place now but the truth is, I just wanted us to get together and be acquainted." In came Takuma's charming smile but Zero remained unaffected by the blonde's flowery atmosphere. Kenji, however, was moved and smiled in return.

"Indeed, this wasn't really a bad idea." The megane said, raising a fist in the air. Takuma just chuckled at his silly action.

"I agree." Kaname intervened. "If it wasn't for Takuma, I would't be able to meet _Zero_."

Zero just shot a glare at the vampire who was leaning against the wall now.

"Flirtatious bastard."

* * *

"Waah! Isn't this nice?" Takuma said, stretching his arms up as he was seated on a soft, cream-colored sofa in studio 1's 'waiting area/room'. With him were his newly acquainted workmates and of course his best friend. They were all sitting for a cup of tea.

"Mmn... this is Darjeeling isn't it?" Kenji hummed as he too whiff at the scent of the tea.

"Indeed it is Kenji-san." Smiled the blonde as he took a small sip from his tea cup.

The two managers were busy in their own world of talking while the two models where in their own world of staring. Both the silverette and the brunette had their cups of tea in one hand and both their eyes locked on each other's. Often times, they would even take a sip of their tea in synchronization. None of the two dared to look away from the gaze they believed held them down on their seats.

Kaname for one was staring at the silverette because he was admiring his beauty. Carefully did he carve every gorgeous detail that Zero's form had to offer him through the windows of the soul. For the latter however was a different notion. The Kiryu had his eyes fixed on the male who was sitting right across from him, admiring his beauty being one of the reasons but there was one other thing that he had not really thought he would be doing.

_His gaze is so powerful. Just looking at his eyes makes me falter under its intensity... wait... what? _Zero slapped himself on the inside. Had he just been thinking about the model in front of him in _that_ way?! He was the freaking person who said that he doesn't fall for the same sex yet... why is this happening to him? They just met and it already felt like...what? _What's this odd beating of my heart?_

"_Dousureba ii oshiete kure yo..._

_ Nakuseru tsumori nante nakattanda... (Uso tsuke!)_

_ Maru de sekai o teki ni mawashita you..._

_ Boku wa kare-_" Beep.

"Excuse me. I need to take this." Kenji said, taking a short leave to the outside of the room to take his call.

"That was a rather... unexpected kind of ring tone." Takuma chuckled lightly.

"I suppose..." Zero nodded, finally closing his eyes to cut off the stare that he had been holding on for a while now.

* * *

So continues the day as Takuma continued to let his big mouth talk and talk and talk to the model and manager form studio 5. Kenji having to take a liking to the happy-go-lucky Takuma and vice versa since they were the ones mostly interacting and talking. However, the two models bore each other's presence and are very aware of each other's beauty. Kaname felt the urge to make this beautiful human named Zero Kiryu as his while the said silverette had no idea at all what was the cause of the odd rhythm of his heart beats. He kept convincing himself that he was suffering tachycardia. Oh my... do we have a tsundere?

First impressions were never really a matter for them, but meeting on the first day and experiencing such feelings are just... unbelievable.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter! *sighs* L'Amour... Haha, Kaname's love at first sight with a human? Oh yes. It happens.**

**Anyway, I hope that you will read more of my story! Umm... please review and tell me whether I should continue my story or not so.. yeah! Thanks for reading my 2nd fan fiction everybody! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made changes to the first chapter and yes, I'll stick to English. I'm sowwy... and let me try to explain. Kaname's a model who had several other vampire models try to take advantage of him since he's famous and plus, a pure blood. However, having known that he will be having a photo shoot with a human (who knows nothing about his being a pure blood or a vampire), Kaname fell for Zero's looks (sure -_-') but wanted to make sure that Zero didn't actually do this for fame. So, since Zero doesn't even want to be in Kaname's presence... well... that's just good news to Kaname. THEREFORE I can say that the story isn't rushed. Love at first sight happens (in anime!) and I just happened to put that here. I'll try my best in later chapters okay?**

**So, this is the second chapter of "A Space in Your Heart for Me" and I hope that you will enjoy it too. I am thankful for your reviews especially to those who criticize. Thank you for opening my eyes and I shall try and become a better writer. Wish me luck on this guys!**

* * *

He never thought that he would actually interact with a famous person in his entire life yet... right now he was photo shooting with a rich bastard by the name of Kaname Kuran! Being in the top 5 Studio must have been some screwed up mess made by fate.

Currently, the two models of Studio 1 and 5 are on 'stage', being photographed in several poses. It was still early in the morning at about 9:00 am and everyone present in the room were surprised that the two were in 'full bloom'. Meaning, both were emanating flower-like pheromones in every pose they give! Despite the fawns that were made by the female make-up and costume artists, Takuma and Kenji were sweat-dropping because of how intense their aura was. Kaname surely was giving off every single pheromone a host might have, while Zero didn't just have those too but also had daggers darting around the atmosphere which were supposedly aiming for the brunette beside him.

Sure, yesterday he was feeling a bit weird when he was with the brunette but since this was a new day, he wasn't going to get any hesitation from that mere thought. He wasn't going to lose to this rich bastard of a model. Even if he may tremble under the gaze of this man, he was not going to lose to this new opponent he had found. This was going to be rather interesting for him, he thought.

On the other hand, Kaname was so engrossed in putting his all during the photo shoot. The reason is because he has a very beautiful co-model working beside him. The thought of having Zero right beside him all dressed and prettied up made his blood boil in excitement he had never experienced in a long time. He just met the silverette yesterday and here he was, feeling so in love with the person. Or was it 'infatuated'?

"Alright you two, switch places." The photographer said in a slightly commanding tone. The two of them did as the photographer said and switch places, displaying a new pose since, of course, it was their specialty as professional models. Several clicks later, the photographer asked the both of them to change attire while the props people change the stage setting.

"Excuse me, Ichijo-san." The blonde being called turned around to face Zero with slightly wide eyes. It was the first time Zero had talked to him at his own initiation. Well, it really wasn't supposed to be a surprise but... "Where can I change into this?" Zero lifted his hand which was holding a long sleeved white polo shirt and black pants to aid his intention. It had only been about 20 minutes since their starting and they were already asked to change into another set of clothes. They had no slip ups during their photo session and that was something Takuma and Kenji found as amazing.

"Oh, you can just change in Kaname's dressing roo-" Takuma was cut of by the silverette.

"No." That suggestion was the one thing he didn't want to hear. _Just think what that bastard might do when I change! He might be a pervert or someone who molests models or..._ Zero did not want to think anything more than that so he shook his head violently and Takuma could of sworn that that kind of gesture might lead to the dislodging of Zero's neck since he was a human. However, thank Kami-sama that it didn't fall off due to the violent shaking.

"Why is that, Zero-kun?" He asked, just wanting to know the reason of the silverette. It was weird though. For everybody else that Takuma had observed, they would die just to even get in a close range with his best friend, and Zero, being the one who he offered to dress in Kaname's dressing room, was the first one, save for himself, who doesn't fawn over the pure blood. Well, the blonde realized that yesterday when they had introduced each other but, you know, realizing the deeper meaning of that... it was a relief to the noble. Then, he noticed the silverette avert his gaze with a small, almost unnoticeable blush on his cheek. _Eh?_ Takuma's interest was piqued at that.

"No reason." Zero replied after a short moment of silence between him and the other's manager.

"5 MINUTES BEFORE RESUMING! EVERYBODY FINISH UP!" In came the voice of the photographer. Zero jolted at the loud voice and, hearing what the photographer had just said, gave Takuma a small look of plea. To this, Takuma had no choice but to just relocate where Zero can dress up. He couldn't say no to his bishounen. That thought made Takuma hit himself because he shouldn't be thinking about that while he was at work.

"Haha, I can't help it." He laughed nervously to himself.

* * *

"Alright! EVERYONE IN PLACE! MODELS PLEASE COME ON!" The growing impatient photographer shouted as the props people were clearing out the 'stage'. Zero had already changed into his white, long-sleeved polo shirt and black pants and proceeded on stage. On the setting was a mahogany table with gold, red mansion-like wallpaper at the back.

_Jeez, do these people even know what a green screen is? They're too extravagant. _Zero thought as he sat on the mahogany table casually, not really making his position into a pose since his co-model wasn't there with him yet. But, his alluring aura and his slightly distant look was something no one could dare to look away from. Everyone in the room who were not Takuma and Kenji, was staring at him with dreamy eyes, thinking as to why the model was having such an outlook.

"Kenji-san, how old is Zero-kun anyway?" Despite having been able to get Zero's picture the other day, Takuma had absentmindedly forgotten to get other info about the silver-haired male. "Is he still a high school student?" Takuma had a lot of questions in his head about the silverette and now seemed like a good time to get some more info about him. Kenji just stared at the blonde in slight amusement and disbelief.

"Well, he's actually 22 years old. It was amazing really, he just started modeling 2 months ago due to personal reasons." Kenji pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

"I see... WHAT?!" This time it was Takuma's turn to stare at the other in disbelief. "He just started 2 months ago?!" Having such raw talent, Zero was almost like a super human in the Ichijo's eyes. "Is that really true?!" Kenji just responded to Takuma with a small nod. _Wow. I've never heard of such a person, a human at that, to have such raw talent that he escalated to one of the tops in just 2 months._ Truly, Takuma was amazed and he couldn't help but glance over to the subject of his current thoughts. There, Zero still sat on the mahogany table, somewhat giving off the feeling of being bored but in a deeper and somewhat more professional kind of way, even though he wasn't really doing that on purpose.

Zero was deep in a daze as he sat there on the table. He was staring at thin air and he was thinking about things. One of them was why Kaname was taking too damn long to just get changed. The silverette didn't know what the brunette would be wearing so he just took into consideration that maybe the other model's outfit was slightly more... fancy? He shook his head a little, closing his eyes as he brought one of his hands up to rest his chin on. Why was he thinking about the model anyway? He had that unsettling feeling in his chest again. His thoughts were dragged to the slightly hurried footsteps he heard that were coming towards the stage. When the silverette looked up, his eyes went wide.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kaname said to Zero but the latter assumed it was to everybody else in the room. What Zero had on was simple and what he thought about that 'Kaname wearing something slightly more fancy' idea actually was the reason why the brunette took long. Zero had carved every detail of Kaname's stature along with the somewhat princely attire he was wearing. He was clad in shades of azure and gold, literally giving off the princely atmosphere for the brunette.

"Whew! Kaname's looking nice." Takuma, who was in the sidelines, whistled and Kenji just laughed lightly at the blonde's action.

"You took your time." Zero gave a halfhearted glared at the brunette but stopped after that. It was just the start of the morning and he didn't want to mess up the morning mood by being a jerk, even though he was already being competitive against the Studio 1 model. "Let's get to it." The silverette threw a glance at the photographer, silently saying to get on with the second part of the photo shoot.

"Alright. Kuran-san, can you please stand just like that near Kiryu-san." Kaname did as was said and he was inwardly smirking at the small, unnoticeable blush that appeared on the silverette's cheeks. "Kiryu-san, just sit like that on the table. You already got the whole package out so all you gotta do is pose for me."

"Yes." The two models said in unison.

* * *

It was the end of the second part of the photo shoot and Zero was exhausted. During that 30 minutes of posing without mistakes, he had let a ravenous wave of pheromones out. It almost thickened the air in the room to a very choking state along with the brunette's. If a random person would walk in, they might just hit the floor unconscious because of the thickness.

It had almost been considered hell for Zero because in their poses, the photographer had always made them pose next to each other in a rather uncomfortable close range. It was too close to the point that their faces were almost brushing against each other. It made Zero feel that pang in his chest again and no matter how many times he told himself that it was disgusting having the brunette too close, he didn't feel disgusted at all.

Currently, the props people were cleaning up the second session's traces around the Studio and the models with their managers were sitting around the lounge of the said place as they wait for session three, having some tea as they wait.

"It's still early in the morning and I already feel exhausted." Kaname stated softly as he sipped some tea. The others were drinking as well. The brunette was sitting on the same sofa as Zero was this time, finding it as a very big achievement, and Takuma was sitting with Kenji on the opposite couch to the models.

"Heh. For once, I agree with you, Kuran." Zero stated, leaning back into the sofa, trying to calm his muscles that suddenly got strained after their photo shoot. He wondered however, when they wait, why do they always have tea? Maybe it was something Takuma had became fond of and wanted to introduce it to them as a way to calm so tension from work? That was just a guess though.

"I don't recall us getting into any arguments, _Zero._" Kaname said, setting his tea back down on the small coffee table before supporting his head up with his hand, elbow on the right arm of the couch, looking at the silverette who was barely drinking any of the offered beverage.

"Tch. Whatever." He didn't want to do smart-talk right nowso Zero just let the topic crash down. "Ichijo-san. When will the photo shoot end?" Zero was desperate to go home now. He knew that there will be several other photo shoots with the brunette model but just for today, he needs to accept the fact and get used to it.

"Hmm... I think we'll end before lunch time." Takuma said as he flipped through his clipboard and looked at his watch. It was still 10 a.m. past. There's still a long way to go.

"Eh.." Zero sighed. Silence followed after.

"Why don't we all have lunch together after this?" Kenji suggested, earning a jolt of surprise from the silverette. Kenji wasn't the type to suggest such gatherings and it did shock Zero about it popping out of the blue. Megane-san was changing a little.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Takuma exclaimed, his own flowery pheromones bursting in the air as he said that. Zero just sighed. Great, he was going to spend even more time with the brunette beside him. Was he ever going to have a break from the tension? Kaname just smiled. It was a brighter day for the pure blood since he was going to spend more time with the human. He imagined how Zero would finally submit to him and stuff, luckily enough he could control his emotions, because if he couldn't, he would be in his chibi form and he'd be drooling by now.

"This is going to be fun." He stated audibly as he finished his tea.

* * *

**That is the end of this chapter people! It was a slight bit shorter than the first one but at least I updated right? Yay! Please review and pray for my well-being. (I'm currently on the first step of dying because of depression.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, this is part three of my 2nd story "A Space in Your Heart for Me". In this chapter, the 2 models and managers go out for lunch. But, something else might happen which concerns a silverette model and his phone. :3 Teehee. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Their break was over in a flash and the rest of the morning was spent in costumes, make-up, props, and especially PHEROMONES again. When they oh so finally finished, Takuma and Kenji could swear that they saw their two models sweat pheromones this time. Wow, talk about an overdose. Everyone in the room were so enchanted by the fascinatingly perfect photo shoot that they would probably sleep with a smile on their faces tonight.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK EVERYONE!" The photographer shouted and everyone cheered. A half-a-day of work was a success and this surely serves for a celebration. But, the main subjects of the success had other plans of course. No one would forget what Kenji said. Besides, the time was already 12 noon.

Flopping down on the lounge's couch once more, Zero sighed. Finally, the bad part was over, but the worse comes next. He glared at nothing in particular at the thought. He leaned more into the sofa and sighed once again. He was dead tired. He was sure that he could just pass out then and there but of course, he couldn't. Kenji would probably scold him and give his lecture about not ruining his reputation blah blah blah. _Ugh... will this day ever end?_ Then, Zero heard a knock on the doorway. He raised his head to look at the intruder upside down and he frowned as he saw Kaname leaning on the door frame.

"Thanks for your hard work, Zero." He said with a smile as Zero lowered his head to stop looking at the brunette. Kaname received no response from the silverette, as expected, and just chuckled. _Silent towards me as usual._ He thought, brushing a stray strand of slightly damp brown hair behind his ear. The pure blood walked over to stand just behind the couch where the silverette sat and leaned forward to cower above him.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuran?" Kaname can sense no malice in Zero's voice. Does this mean that the silverette doesn't actually hate him? He inwardly grinned at the thought. Kaname just smiled charmingly at the silverette below him and cupped his cheeks, making Zero look up at him again upside down. "Hey! What're you-". Zero did not finish his sentence when he was captured in the alluring gaze of the brunette's burgundy-colored orbs. It entranced him, and it was hardly bearing to know that he couldn't take his gaze away from those beautiful eyes. _Wait, what? Beautiful?_

_He has such beautiful eyes..._ Kaname thought, looking deeply into the lavender orbs owned by the silverette below him. He was lost in its meaningful depth at the moment. _Wow... they're such an unnatural color.._ Yeah, they were unnatural for a human but they only added to the male's already enticing extravagance. The same goes for what Zero was thinking. Having a handsome, famous, alluring male hovering above him like that, who wouldn't be speechless?

"Seems like you two are finally getting along." A voice snapped both of the models back to reality and made them pull away from each other. Inclining their heads to where the voice came from, they saw Takuma and Kenji at the doorway smiling. "Haha, sorry to disturb you." Takuma chuckled and Zero just jolted up to stand and give his point.

"What are you saying Ichijo-san? Who's getting along with who?" Zero glared at the brunette beside him. To this, Zero saw Kenji whisper something into the blonde's ear, sadly he couldn't hear it.

"Ichijo-san. He may be good at modeling.. but he really is bad at acting..." Kenji whispered and Takuma heard it perfectly. The blonde just muffled a small 'pfft' with the back of his right hand at the statement. He could see Kenji's point.

Kaname at some point, happened to hear what Kenji whispered. Having enhanced hearing can actually be a good thing sometimes. The brunette just chuckled aloud, intending to see some new reaction from the silverette. But, as usual, he just got the usual glare which never really got old for him. He always found that glare of the silverette inviting. It was either that or maybe something was wrong with his head.

"Well then." Kenji said throwing of an excited and pumped kind of look with his hands clasped together tightly. "Lunch anybody?"

* * *

"If I may say... Kenji-san, you have quite the taste of delicacies." Kaname said as he sweat-dropped. About 30 minutes ago the 4 of them were just in the lounge in his studio chatting and preparing to go for lunch. Kenji had proposed the idea earlier that day so he was the one who chose their designated venue for their meal. Who would have thought that the glasses-guy would choose a common cafe and order almost everything out of the menu. That was unheard of to the 2 vampires present. But, of course they won't judge. They were just surprised.

"Mmnnff? Whar dij ya shay?" Kenji looked up from his meal to the pure blood, not able to hear what the Kuran said due to his engrossment in his meal. However, not wanting to repeat what he just said, Kaname just waved his hand in a gesture for the megane to continue eating. Zero and Takuma on the other hand were not surprised when Kenji picked out this simple cafe for lunch. He looked normal so probably he would choose something normal to go to after all.

"Zero-kun, we came all the way here. We might as well order something right?" Takuma exclaimed, wanting to lift up the overbearingly silent atmosphere among everyone. He had the menu in hand and Zero took it, scanning the contents and seeing each picture of the food which Kenji had eaten. It was time for Zero to sweat drop.

"Yeah.. I'll have-" Zero's sentence didn't continue because of the sudden interruption which was his cellphone's ringtone signalling an incoming call.

"_Pain, without love,_

_pain, can't get enough,_

_pain, I like it rough,_

_cuz' I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all-_" Beep.

"Hello, Zero Kiryu speaking."

_What a peculiar ringtone..._ Kaname thought, fiddling with a fork with his right hand. _Does Zero like the band Three Days Grace? or did he choose that song as a ringtone because he can relate?_ Thoughts were coursing through the pure blood's mind which were related to Zero and the song entitled "Pain". However, he did not know why that was currently occupying most of his thoughts. His ears then trailed off to the sudden change of expression Zero had displayed, shock.

"What?!" Zero exclaimed, getting so worked up that he even stood from his seat. "Is he alright?!" A look of utter dismay and worry was plastered on the silverette's face and the 2 vampires in the cafe were slightly surprised at the sudden commotion Zero had brought up. They wondered who could the 'he' Zero was referring to in the call be? It had made Zero freely show off the emotions they never thought he would reveal in front of them yet.. here he is, doing the said act. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes! Please just take care of him until then!" After that, Zero had took his small sling bag, excused himself, and sprinted out of the cafe and towards the direction which no one really knows where he wanted to head.

"Kenji-san, what was that about?" Takuma inquired and their attention was caught when the megane suddenly stopped eating, faced them, and put on a very serious and stern face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero was running his feet off to the hospital just a few blocks away. Just earlier did he receive a call from Yagari-sensei. (**A/N: sensei is also japanese for doctor. I'm guessing you already know that.**)

_"Hello?" There came the voice on the other end of the line. The silverette recognized this deep voice since it was all too familiar for him. The man who Zero could call as family ever since he was a child._

_"Hello, Zero Kiryu speaking." That politeness on the phone was to be expected of everyone. Well, not trying to get off topic here but, Zero knows his manners alright._

_"I'm getting to the point now." A brief sigh was heard before the sensei could say the next sentence. "Come to the hospital as soon as possible. It's Ichiru.." He said in a serious tone._

_"What?!" Zero's eyes widened. Ichiru was Zero's twin brother. He came down into a comatose just a few months ago due to a head injury in a motorcycle accident. Zero shook his head, he didn't want to think about that right now. Something just happened to Ichiru and he wanted to know what it was, but before he could ask Yagari anything, the doctor just said to get his ass there pronto. "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes! Please just take care of him until then!"_

Zero grimaced at the short flash back. _What happened to Ichiru?_ He was really worried. Trying to push back thoughts of negative happenings to the back of his head was really hard since he can't help but be pessimistic at the moment. His twin's brother was the subject for goodness' sake! His twin who is the only other person he considered family and who is also occupying his heart other than Yagari-sensei. He holds them both dear.

Arriving at the automatic doors of Tokyo General Hospital, Zero stormed in, not bothering to even go to the receptionist for his visitor log in. The silverette wanted to be there as soon as possible so that he can see his brother's condition. _If there's a Kami-sama out there... please let Ichiru be okay._

* * *

"Zero has a twin?" Takuma stared at Kenji with disbelief. Well, wasn't that just great for the blonde? He already has someone to call as his bishounen and now that he knows his bishounen has a twin, it's a bonus! He swore he was dreaming right now. But, despite his excessive bliss, it dissolved quickly as Kenji still gave a sorrowful kind of look. "Please continue, Kenji-san."

"Yes. Sadly, he's in a coma due to a motorcycle accident which happened a few months ago and to this day Zero has been working to pay for his brother's medical maintenance and fees. He had trouble finding a job during the first few months that Ichiru was admitted. Luckily, one of their close acquaintances,who happened to be a doctor, helped them. However, I don't think that he'll be able to help them for long." Kenji sighed as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Telling Zero's ultimate secret to these two wasn't supposed to happen, but somehow he felt like he needed these two to know. He means... he knew he could trust them. He felt like he could.

"I see." Kaname thought as he laced his fingers together and sat his chin on them. He had a small sad look displayed on his features. _I have a feeling Zero cares for Ichiru a lot... I wonder how much pain he'd been going through..._ Kaname can feel a little pang of guilt stab itself through the pure blood. Nobody knows why but he's feeling so since he cares about Zero. Other people may think that he's taking this a little bit too quickly but he knew what he was doing and nobody should even judge that._  
_

"I mean, he even got scouted for host clubs in the red light district a couple of times." Kenji resumed and the two vampires eyes widened at that.

_He was scouted by host clubs?_ Takuma was alerted by this. Did Zero agree to being a host before he came to modeling? Kaname on the other hand was even more devastated at the thought of the silverette being a host. What if women were playing with him before? What if... So many what if innuendos were going through his head and he just couldn't stay stable.

"Luckily he never really went into that kind of business. He doesn't like host clubs."

"Wait, then why was he in the red light district?" Kaname asked. He was suspiciously looking at Kenji. If Zero did not like host clubs then why was he even there? If he knew that he would probably be scouted, why was he there in the first place?

"Well, things happen." The megane doesn't really know as to why.

Kaname stood up from his seat, placed a hefty amount of cash on the table and grabbed his discarded jacket. "I'll excuse myself for now."

"Wait! Kuran-san don't be rash!" The glasses-guy was about to follow Kaname out the cafe when Takuma grabbed him by his wrist. To this, Kenji was taken by surprise. What if Kaname goes to Zero? What would the silverette think of the megane for telling other people who are out of the circle his secret?

"Don't worry Kenji-san. Kaname won't go to Zero immediately." Takuma reassured with a gentle smile to the megane.

"I hope so..."

* * *

Kaname was out of the cafe and back into Studio 1. He went into his dressing room and flopped on the couch he had there. _Sigh... Zero... if only I was with you during your time of pain..._ He blinked as he realized. "Maybe that explains his ring tone."

...

Well that was a thought that trailed off topic.

* * *

**Hey everyone! The 3rd chapter's finally over! I'll continue with what happened to Zero and Ichiru in the hospital in the next chapter. I'll be sure to make it as 'not' boring as possible. I hope that... you found this chapter okay. I just introduced to you the reason why Zero went into modeling okay? Please be satisfied even if it's just a little TT^TT. Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
